


Fairy tale for Eclipsa

by Mellinna_Farrin



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellinna_Farrin/pseuds/Mellinna_Farrin
Summary: As a child, Eclipsa Butterfly loved it when her mother told her scary stories. But the reality was much worse.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Solaria Butterfly
Kudos: 1





	Fairy tale for Eclipsa

Eclipsa Butterfly, wrapped in a purple cloak, stood on the observation balcony of the Rose Tower. She waited, but beyond the vast cornfield in the distance there was not a single dark speck. Tired of standing, she sat down on a stone ledge and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes. A warm breeze brushed her face like a familiar, caressing hand. The crackle of wood in the fireplace. The fire is warm…

_"Tell me a story, mother…"_

_She is small, so small that she is curled up in a warm ball in the circle of her mother's arms. Her cheek was buried in the narrow sleeve of mother's favorite orange dress with shoulder pads, which seemed to retain the smoky smell of a military campfire._

_"And what can I tell you, my starfish?"_

_The mother liked to call her that, deliberately imitating her father, the captain Alphonse. And only the mother could interpret Eclipsa's favorite fairy tale in different ways, but it always ended well._

_"About the little princess, mother…"_

_"In any kingdom, in any state…" the mother begins in a mysterious voice._

_"In Mewni, mother…"_

_"There was a beautiful little princess in Mewni."_

_"Her mother was brave, and her father was wise."_

_"Wiser than anyone in the world," her mother agrees. The girl doesn't see her smile, although she feels it with her soul. "And they didn't tell their daughter to go alone into the forest of Certain Death. But she didn't listen to them and ran away. And here she goes by the forest road, and towards her…"_

_"The wolf," Eclipsa whispers, "is big and scary."_

_"But the little princess wasn't afraid. She slipped between two snags, and the wolf could not get through, and so stuck."_

_The little girl imagines a vicious predator stuck in a snag, and giggles._

_"And the little princess went on," says the soothing mother's voice, "but soon night came and the sky darkened. And she saw a vampire bat, a big, big one…"_

_"And she wasn't afraid again," Eclipsa interrupts, "but took out her wand…"_

_"How did the princess deal with it?" Her mother is surprised._

_"She grew up along the way," Eclipsa says carelessly, "and learned to do magic well. And turned that vampire into a frog. and then the little princess met the minotaur…"_

_"I thought it was kappa," her mother laughs. "At the last time…"_

_"No, this was minotaur," Eclipsa says stubbornly. "And she fought him and won. She was already grown up and strong. Just like you."_

_So comfortable to lie in the safe hands of the mother. She doesn't want to open the eyes…_

"Princess Eclipsa," the messenger's voice said, "you are requested to go down."

She had overslept, overlooked the portal… News from the west… news of her mother. Eclipsa already knows that she will never hear her voice. She has known for a long time. The evidence of the attack on her camp will only confirm this mournful certainty.

« **Mother, tell me a story in which you are still alive** ».


End file.
